1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a fuel filler assembly for a vehicle of the type including a hinged cover panel, an attached closure member for the end of the tank inlet or fill tube and a pop-up funnel which guides the filler nozzle of the fuel delivery pump as its inserted into the fill tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There many arrangements for closing the end of the inlet or filler tube of a vehicle fuel tank. For many years, it has been common to position or recess the inlet of the fuel tank's fill tube inwardly from the outer surface of the vehicle body surrounding the fill opening. The tank's inlet opening is normally covered and sealed by a closure member. The closure is typically covered by and attached to a cover panel which is hinge mounted to the body so that the cover panel is flush with the body when closed. It is also known to provide attachment means between the cover panel and the closure member so that in the event of movement between the cover panel and the closure, they separate so that the fuel tank remains closed. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,600 to Bleon which was filled May 24, 1983 and was issued Feb. 12, 1985.
It is also known to provide a connection between a hinged filler door or closure for a fuel tank inlet and another mechanism. An example of this arrangement is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,145 to Tandy which was filled Jan. 19, 1934 and was issued Sept. 15, 1936. In Tandy, the hinged door is connected by a link member to a second hinged door or valve so that the two doors move in unison.